


Miles Away - Your Love Is

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Broadcasting Corporation RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cameras, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Sexting, Skype, Strap-Ons, Texting, Toys, Voyeurism, ropes, seclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: IDK, I watch one episode of Home Delivery where Julia takes Annabel back to Adelaide and this is what it makes me write. Ridiculous Skype porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2 for the prompt: RPF (Australian Broadcasting Corporation), Annabel Crabb/Julia Zemiro/Leigh Sales, cameras, toys, distance, alone, d/s, internet, seclusion, voyeurism

Annabel hadn't planned for any of this. It was just meant to be a one-day shoot, and that was it. Drive around Adelaide with Julia Zemiro, and reminisce about the old days, and maybe have a drink or two in a bar somewhere later that night. 

But this? This was definitely not part of the plan. 

Well, perhaps it was, now that it had happened.

* * *

It had started with just a brief glance of fingers on skin, something so subtle and innocent that no one would have thought anything of it. And yet, it took her breath away. 

Julia was talking about something; Annabel thought it might've been Eurovision, but honestly, she'd tuned out a few drinks ago. A woman hadn't left her this captivated in a long time, but all she saw was those eyes, and every time those fingers gently, almost accidently, brushed against her arm, she felt a chill up her spine.

* * *

A brief moment alone, huddled in a cubicle that stank like piss and cigarettes, furiously texting the one person whose permission she needed to take this to where it seemed it inevitably wanted to go. 

_Can I watch?_

Annabel inhaled sharply, staring at her phone. A thousand filthy images were flooding her brain now. 

_You're alone, then?_ , she sent.

_Of course. For you, mistress. I thought you might need me tonight._

She thought a moment, paused, drafted three different replies, before deleting all of them. She shifted, tried to get comfortable, gave up. 

_Fuck it. Alright. I'll see what I can manage,_ she sent, not sure she had the right tech for something like that.

* * *

Her hand fell more surely on her arm, asking, testing the waters, trying to see if they could take this elsewhere. 

"God, I think I need another shot first, yeah?" Annabel murmured, hoping no one could see their slightly-more-obvious flirting. 

It didn't stop it. There was one last drink, possibly some time later, when their minds were sharp enough to consent to what they were doing, and they had run out of things to talk about.

* * *

Annabel made a point of locking the hotel room door, with its very obvious 'Do Not Disturb' sign left out front. She was glad they were flying back tomorrow morning. It might've been very early tomorrow morning, but it was enough time for this. For Julia. 

_Oh God._

She had not spoken at all once Annabel took her wrist and pulled her into the elevator, her head bowed slightly, and it felt strange, given how long they'd already spent talking. The silence was weird. That they had read each other so well, that was surprising. Still, she risked nothing until they were alone, and secluded, and away from the usual CCTV.

* * *

The knotwork had not taken long. Julia knew what she wanted, and Annabel had delighted in having a willing submissive to practice with. Ropes were not Leigh's favourite toy, but Annabel would not abandon a chance to play. She felt she hadn't really brought enough, given how little time she would have to herself, but the rope that had squirrelled its way into her bag had come in handy.

Naked and bound and kneeling on the floor, Annabel got her phone and took a photo. A moment later, once she had checked - again - that Julia was okay with this, she sent it to Leigh, encrypted, of course, just so she could see what was coming. 

_My god, she's beautiful. How many drinks did you need to convince her to do that with you?_

_Just enough. It was her idea, actually. I'd make you look this beautiful, too, but you never let me use rope on you._

_You know I can't have rope burns on my skin! No physical marks, remember?_

Annabel sighed, annoyed at this unshakeable rule of their relationship. She would never give up Leigh for anything, of course, but it still annoyed her, just a little. 

_Alright, I just need to get a few things set up, and I'll call you, alright? You know the drill._

Annabel sent her message, and dropped her phone on the bed. She grabbed her laptop out, and set it on the bedside table, hoping it would be high enough to capture everything. She wasn't sure where else to put it, given there was only one power outlet in the room, and it wasn't in a very convenient place. 

She tested the webcam. She tested the mic. She made sure Skype worked. She moved the laptop three more times. Unplugged a few things. Tried an extension cord she found tucked away in the back of the wardrobe. Fifteen minutes later, she had the best set-up she could manage. Then she changed, making sure she was dressed appropriately for what she was about to do.

* * *

There was an audible sigh, slightly tinny, that made Annabel smile as she pulled Julia into a kiss, pressing her body close. She had boundaries in her head, of course; she wasn't so reckless as to take a lady under her boot without knowing what she was allowed to do. Still, she enjoyed the feeling of pressing against her, and the feeling of her body pressing back, as if there was just a little resistance there. 

She squeezed her breast, and kissed her deeper, eager to play with someone new. She took a certain amount of pride in the fact that she was being watched, that Leigh was just over her shoulder, her eyes pinned on everything they were doing. It thrilled her in ways she hadn't anticipated. 

She lifted her head up, watched those lips close around a nipple, felt a shiver travel down her spine as she drank in the pleasure. She leaned against the bed, hoping Leigh was able to see enough.

"So, what shall I do with her, now that I've got her?" Annabel asked, glancing over to see Leigh bite her lip.

"I want to see her eat you, and then I want you to fuck her the way you fuck me," Leigh said, and her voice was clearly filled with arousal.

"Alright, and what are you going to do while I'm fucking her brains out, hmm?" Annabel asked.

"You know what I'm going to do. I got the big one out. Once you're done, you can watch me ride it," Leigh said.

Annabel lifted Julia's chin up and kissed her. "What do you think? Does that sound like fun?"

Julia nodded, offered a smile, and glanced over at the laptop, as if confirming for herself that they were indeed being watched. 

"You're still okay with this? It's not going to get out, if that's what you're worried about," Annabel said, checking for the millionth time.

"No, no, we're good. I'm okay with this," Julia said. "Can she show me what she's going to do? I want to see that."

"D'you hear that, Leigh? She wants to watch you," Annabel said.

"I think that can be arranged," Leigh said.

Annabel shifted her around so she didn't have to crane her neck, and moved behind her, where she could touch her and hold her close. On the screen, Leigh was moving around, and Annabel could feel Julia's breath quicken as the dildo came out. It was a beautiful cock; it was large, but not a monster, and it had exquisitely realistic detailing on it. They both watched eagerly as she lowered herself down onto it, her body squeezing tight around it. 

This was the moment Annabel chose to slide a finger inside Julia, to stroke her wet, warm flesh gently, as Leigh began fucking the toy. She leant forward, hands pressed into the bed, her hips, her breasts, moving as she moved, and the look of ecstacy on her face was one Annabel knew very well. Leigh really loved that cock. 

As she slipped another finger in, Annabel wondered how much Julia could take. How far she could push inside her. How it would feel to ride her until she came. That she even had the strap-on was a unique concidence. She usually never took it with her for trips like this because it was too big. But not this time. Leigh had asked her to take it, so she could watch her masturbate with it. That plan had now been left in the dust. 

As Leigh lay back to let them see how much it filled her and stretched her, Annabel slipped her own cock between Julia's legs, moving her fingers to her clit. Julia inhaled sharply, and this pleased Annabel. She grasped her breasts and kissed her neck, gently, slowly, thrusting behind her. 

"Do you want to worship the cock that's going to fuck you?" Annabel murmured, eyes fixed on Leigh and the cock that she was now rubbing all over her body. 

"Yes," Julia breathed, captivated. 

Annabel shifted, sittiing on the edge of the bed. She was sure Leigh could see her, and helped Julia turn around and sit between her legs. She freed her arms at her request, and leant back, watching Julia go down on her as she thrust gently against her. 

For all the activity, there was silence. Julia seemed to know what she was doing, and the sensations building between her legs were not helped by catching a glance of Leigh, right in front of the camera, with that cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Annabel lay back, closed her eyes, let those sensations fill her.

* * *

For a night that had involved so much pent up sexual tension, it was a long, slow fuck that Julia asked for. With the camera shifted just a little bit, they lay together on the bed, Annabel thrusting slowly, her hands cupping her breasts tenderly. It was getting late, and they were all tired, but there was Leigh, whispering filth to them as she fucked that cock into the bed. 

Heavy breathing filled the silence. Annabel knew they were both close, but she wasn't about to hurry up now. All she could do was hold Julia close to her as the pushed a little harder, moved a hand between Julia's legs, rub her clit between her fingers, let no space come between them as she pushed them both towards the end.

In her periphery, she could hear, and glimpse, Leigh finishing off, her panting catching in her ear like a fly. She didn't want to move. She sensed Julia didn't, either. Warm, happy, and silent, they lay there, and that was all they needed.

* * *

Had she actually slept, Annabel wondered, as she left the hotel behind. She wasn't sure. There was definitely closed eyes, but she felt morning had come far too soon after that. 

Julia offered a deep, lingering kiss before she'd left. Annabel wasn't sure she wanted her to go, but the night was over, and the world beckoned once more.

* * *

_Next time, Crabb, I'll show you a good time._

She smiled at the message, and the definitely-not-safe-for-work picture that had been sent with it, as she waited for the plane. The cubicle seemed like the best place to read that message, and she was glad she had enough time to breathe, and think about that night, and the woman who'd be waiting for her once she got back. 

Her fingers moved fast; there was no point in lingering. She still made a point of returning fire, making sure she had the last word as she prepared to catch her flight. All she could think about, then, was what they'd do next time. She smiled all the way home.


End file.
